Late Night Visits
by Zach Farrell
Summary: What happens when Draco encounters an unexpected visitor? Very obvious things, indeed. x3 -Very short oneshot-


**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter, or any characters, plot, etc. **

**Warnings: Strong homosexual themes. ^.^**

* * *

A small ball of parchment sailed over the back of the sofa and onto his chest. He attempted to ignore it – just this once. He almost growled as a slightly larger ball bounced off his arm.

Draco Malfoy was not in a good mood. He stood up and turned around, his dark silver eyes seeking out the receiver of his next hex. The shadows on the stone walls flickered in the light of the green lamps that hung from the dungeon ceiling, and the wood in the fireplace crackled from the flames. The Slytherin common room smelt like pine and the sharp smell of the ink used by studying students.

There were no students studying at the moment. In fact, the common room was empty.

Draco looked around for a few moments more before laying back down. He picked up his book, _All Sorts of Love Spells by Alexander Wilson _and continued to read. The book was practically a tome, but it contained every type of love spells and potions created – even those of the Dark Arts. It contained all their ingredients and even the counter spells/potions.

It was a tedious read. The words blurred together and lost meaning.

_Amortentia. _

_Aggrotentia._

He put the book down and closed his eyes in frustration. He almost believed he'd never find what he was looking for. But, he couldn't give up. Not on this.

Breathing deeply, he tried to relax. That was until another piece of parchment hit him, in the face.

He was on his feet in a heartbeat, his wand in his hand.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Draco shouted. The blue light sailed harmlessly into the empty common room before hitting a stone wall.

Half-shocked and half-angry, Draco searched every inch of the common room. Under chairs and tables, behind statues, even in the fireplace. It was empty, but he knew he wasn't alone.

"My father will hear about this!" He exclaimed, scanning the room one more time before heading up to his room.

Unaware, he turned around and walked straight into the person behind him.

His face hit the identifiable black hair, and he knew who it was.

"Potter?!"

He had time to glimpse the dark emeralds hidden behind round glasses before he was being kissed.

He was being _kissed_.

By _Harry Potter._

Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pushed him backwards.

"How did you get in here, Potter?!" He demanded, but his voice was a little breathless and a lot less harsh.

Potters eyes twinkled in the candlelight as he took a small step closer to Draco. "I came in through the entrance." His eyes suggestively trailed down and up his body, making him shiver. His trousers became a little tighter.

"Nice try." He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "Why'd you kiss me, Potter? Are you gay?"

Draco had hoped to insult him, but Harry grinned. "Is it gay if I start thinking about how hot your Quidditch-toned body is? Is it gay if I think about running my fingers through your blond hair as you kiss my neck? As you kiss all of me?" He stepped forward and Draco stepped back. He did it again until Draco was pressed up against the stone wall, and then he leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Is it gay if I dream about your hard cock going in and out of me?"

Draco whimpered quietly. He cleared his throat before speaking, but it didn't help. He squeaked out "Yes" before Harry started to kiss him.

The warm, wet lips left a burning trail down his neck as Harry kissed lower. His strong hands rested on Draco's hips, and he was powerless. He moaned quietly as Harry licked a trail along his neck, which was extremely sensitive. He could feel his erection straining against his pants, and he hoped Harry didn't feel it.

The warm lips started along his collar bone, up his neck, and across his jaw and cheek until Draco could feel them on the corner of his mouth. Harry hesitated, so Draco tilted his head until their lips met. He couldn't help it.

Draco Malfoy had been openly homosexual since Fourth Year. He assumed everyone knew about it, considering he wasn't one for being shy. The teasing had lasted a whole 4 hours, but after a quite nasty hex to a third year, most people were wise to keep their mouths shut. He'd had two boyfriends since then, each from Slytherin, and each lasting less than a month.

But he was single now. With a huge crush on a Gryffindor.

The same Gryffindor that was currently tugging on his shirt, trying to lift it.

"Uh, Potter- Harry?" Draco whispered, removing the hands from the bottom of his shirt. Questioning green eyes looked up at him, and Draco had to swallow before responding.

"Think we could take this…somewhere more private?" He suggested, looking towards the dormitories. He was surprised that the common room had remained empty this long, but he didn't want to press his luck.

Harry laughed, loud enough that Draco shushed him, and agreed. "Where shall we go?"

Draco hadn't though that far. His room was unavailable, as there were four other Slytherins in there. They could always sneak into an empty classroom, but they'd probably get caught by Prefects or Professors.

He was too busy thinking that he hadn't realized Potter had disappeared.

"Harry?" He whispered, wondering if he'd imagined it. He touched his lips, remembering the kisses.

Suddenly, Harry's head appeared. "Boo." He whispered, but Draco could only stare.

"Is that an Invisibility Cloak?" He whispered, watching as Harry walked away.

He didn't respond. He had located the door that had /Draco/ scribbled on the front. With one last look back at the blond, he opened it and walked in. It didn't take Harry long to realize which bed was Draco's; it was empty.

He pulled back the curtains and climbed in just as Draco made it to the door.

"Potter!" Draco whisper-yelled as he walked in the room.

Someone rolled over in their sleep. "Silencing spells, Malfoy." A voice called, and the others snickered.

Hiding his blush, Draco quietly ran to his bed where Harry was laying. He tugged the curtains closed, and with a muttered _Silencio_, Draco climbed on top of Harry.

"Do you /want/ to get caugh-" Draco started, but was interrupted by Harry's lips as they pressed into his. He almost pulled back, until he felt Harry's tongue brush against his bottom lip. With a groan, he opened his mouth to let it be explored.

As their tongues touched, he couldn't stop himself from thrusting down, the bulge in his pants pressing into Harry's thigh. He moaned loudly when he felt Harry's erection brush against his, the sensation driving him wild. He'd been dreaming about this for a long time, but nothing compared to the real thing.

With a burst of strength, Harry flipped Draco over on his back before roughly jerking their hips together. Precum slid down his cock as he continued to thrust, and he could imagine how nice it would be to fuck Draco's ass.

"Har-ry," Draco gasped, "I-I'm going t-to-." Draco's sentence was cut off as Harry forcefully crashed their lips together.

Harry could feel Draco getting closer, and at the last second, he pulled back. Draco tried to grab him back, to get that last bit of friction he needed.

"Brat." He whined, but Harry leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Turn over." Harry's voice was husky and commanding, and Draco was eager to please.

He flipped himself over; the feeling of his hard cock sliding against his blankets made him groan. He felt nothing for a moment, but he shuddered in anticipation. Suddenly, he felt Harry's hands cup his ass, and he heard Harry exhale sharply as he squeezed. Draco wiggled his hips, which was a mistake, as his cock was super sensitive.

"Please," He begged, his voice was high pitched and breathy. It didn't occur to him that Malfoy's didn't beg. All he knew what that he needed Harry.

Lining himself up, Harry slowly slid it against Draco's ass, his cock nestled in the crack. They both moaned loudly as Harry continued to slide and fuck Draco through his pants.

Harry couldn't hold on any longer; the pleasure was too strong. With a final jerk of his hips, his orgasm hit him hard. Draco groaned as Harry collapsed on top of him, still humping the mattress under him.

The warm, hot feeling of Harry's cum seeping through his pants is what drove Draco over the edge, and with a muffled yell of "Harry!" Draco's cum exploded in his pants.

Panting, Harry rolled off of Draco and pulled him into his arms. He kissed his head softly before they both fell asleep, sweaty and sticky.

* * *

**If you enjoyed this (short) story, please Review. :3**


End file.
